


Bake Fail

by smoak_queen



Series: This Is Where I Found You [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drunk baking, F/F, Fluff, drunk felicity smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this: Important OTP question: which one tries and fails to make a rum cake and winds up drunk and covered in flour, and which one comes home to find them in this condition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fic_Zorro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/gifts).



> This is un-beta-ed(?). I hope you guys enjoy all this fluff. We all need some after that tragic hiatus episode.

"Felicity," Oliver calls out as he enters their apartment. Dropping his keys in the bowl they keep near the door, Oliver walks into their apartment. "Felicity, honey are you home," he asks.

"Oliver," Oliver hears Felicity giggle, then _clink_ , then more giggling.

He follows her voice to the kitchen, where there is a sight to behold: the kitchen (and her) are covered in flour. And there, on the ground, sits Felicity, who apparently is really drunk. 

"Honey, what happened," Oliver asks, as he picks his way through the mess and crouches down in front of her. 

Felicity hums, "Trying to bake a rum cake," she blinks and eyes the mess around her. "Trying being the operative word here," she says, then takes a swig of the dark liquor.

"Okay," Oliver laughs, taking the bottle away from her. "I think that's enough for you babe."

"Come on," he says, gently picking her off the ground and carefully walking out of the kitchen,"let's get you cleaned up."

After Oliver helps Felicity get cleaned and placed into bed, he walks into the kitchen and then sighs, shrugs and starts putting the mixing bowls into the sink.

* * *

Felicity trudges in the kitchen the next morning with a pounding headache.

"Good morning sunshine," Oliver whispers as he hands her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you," she groans as she nurses her drink, "what happened?"

"Well, when I came home yesterday," he says, "I found you drunk on the floor covered in flour. Mind explaining to me why," he laughed.

"Ugh," Felicity whined, "I was trying to bake a cake for Nyssa and Sara's baby shower this weekend." Taking a sip of her coffee, "Turns out, I can't bake for-,"

 _Ding_. Oliver turns around from her and opens the oven and carefully taking out the cake (with oven mitts that she didn't even notice he had on). Felicity blinks owlishly at him, surprised.

"You can bake," she asks in amazement.

"Yeah," Oliver answers casually, like it's a known fact.

Felicity laughs, "Is there anything else you can do that I don't know about?"

Oliver smirks as he peels off the mitts, saunters to her side of the kitchen island, and stands between her legs, "Well there is this particular skill that I have, but you already know about it."

"Oh yeah," she teases as she grabs his grey Henley to pull him closer, "and what skill is that?" 

Oliver leans down to nuzzle her neck before whispering in her ear, "That I can make you come while screaming my name."

Oliver suddenly lifts Felicity from her spot on the stool and Felicity instinctively wraps her legs around Oliver.  Felicity smiles and pulls Oliver in for a kiss. 

"I would love to see you try," Felicity moans against his lips.

"Challenge accepted," Oliver says as he makes his way to their bedroom with a giggling Felicity in his arms.


End file.
